Heat
by angel0wonder
Summary: Erza decides to claim Lucy for herself. Lemony content, beware!


A/N- Ok, I'm not really one for smut without plot, but... these two were just asking for it! Not to mention Erza is just too damn hot! Consider it a present before I update my other story (which I AM gonna update... No matter how many centuries it takes!) Also this probably sucks a bit because I wrote it in an hour, so... And maybe I'll actually write a story for these two in the future, one with plot and chapters and everything, lol. But for now, enjoy.

* * *

Erza forced Lucy down onto her bed, pinning the blonde's hands up over her head, and staring intensely at the younger woman. Lucy was breathing heavily and unevenly, excited just from the intense look Erza was giving her. Predatory eyes that promised all sorts of things. Erza moved one of her knees between Lucy's legs, urging them open. Lucy complied with little hesitation, always one to follow Erza's demands. The scarlet haired warrior smirked slightly when she pushed her knees against Lucy's heat and she responded with a gasp and jerk of her hips. It was interesting to see Lucy this wanting of her; she hadn't even really touched her yet.

"Are you ready?" Erza asked, her usually authoritative and strong voiced roughed from want. Her voice took Lucy's breath away and she could only respond by nodding ever so slightly. Erza's hand landed on Lucy's thigh, running up her hip and the curve of her waist. Lucy arched her back into the touch as the other woman's hand explored her body through her tank top.

"Erza.." Lucy breathed the legendary name that made men tremble in fear. It made her body tremble with desire. Erza's breath hitched at her name being said with such sexual charge. No more teasing she decided as she roughly held claim to Lucy's mouth. She pried Lucy's mouth with her own and plunged her tongue in, taking what she wanted. Lucy couldn't help but moan loudly, Erza was handling her with delicious ferocity. Erza released Lucy's hands, one hand on her back and the other moving through her hair. Lucy pulled her down, pressing their breasts together and feeling Erza's full weight on her, wrapping a lean leg around her waist. Their tongues lashed against each other, probing each other's hot mouths. They barely had a rhythm to it, want and need controlling their movements. Lucy pulled back to gasp for breath, though Erza still played her tongue against her and she let her tongue out to allow for licking outside of the mouth. Erza's hand at the small of Lucy's back scratched the area roughly, making Lucy hiss. Erza's demanding mouth nipped at Lucy's jawline with her teeth while rolling her hips into Lucy's, making the teen's eyes roll to the back of her head at the sensations. Lucy's hands couldn't stay at one area. They had to travel everywhere and explore every inch of the goddess above her. Her hands scratched at her back, her neck, moved forward over Erza's breasts to squeeze experimentally, then back up to the deep richness of Erza's long gorgeous hair all while Erza herself licked and nipped at Lucy's collarbone possessively. The stellar spirit mage tugged at the redhead's clothing, wanting them off. The clothes disappeared with a flash of light, Erza quickly ex-quipping herself, leaving her completely and gloriously naked on top of Lucy. This encouraged even more vigorous exploration from Lucy's hands.

Both of Lucy's legs were now wrapped around Erza's hips, trying to allow for friction. She was panting and dripping wet, mind screaming nothing but Erza's name. Erza moved her lips to kiss the top of Lucy's breast, hands moving to pay her generous mounds attention. "You like that?" Erza whispered seductively. Lucy moaned when she squeezed her, arching her back into Erza's hands. They both worked to removed Lucy's skirt, top and bra, exposing her breasts which Erza devoured without a second thought. She would latch onto one while playing with the other with her hand. She sucked the taught nipple into her mouth and played with the hard nub with her tongue before gently biting down. Lucy's breath came in uneven pants, cute little noises escaping her mouth while Erza claimed her for herself. "Ah.."

Erza the Titania moved to the other breast to pay it the same kind of attention, seeking to make it her goal to cover each breast with a thin sheen of saliva. Lucy's fingers held her head to her breast, massaging her scalp. The redhead finally decided to move on with much reluctance, kissing each mound before moving her delicious lips down Lucy's taught abdomen, planting kisses, and each spreading fire in their wake. Erza paused to dip her tongue into Lucy's belly button while looking up at her with half-lidded aroused eyes, driving Lucy wild with lust. Erza maintained the eye contact while moving lower to inhale Lucy's want for her. She smirked at the blond almost smugly, her hands massaging Lucy's thighs. Lucy became impatient and moved her crotch forward. Erza full on smiled now but complied eagerly. Lucy's back arched almost completely off the bed and her head slammed back into her pillow, a soft cry escaping her. Erza was roughly french kissing her slit while savagely scratching up and down her thighs. She then bit down on Lucy's clit before lavishing it with her tongue. Tears were forming up in Lucy's eyes from how intense the pleasure was. The warrior mage slapped her hand against Lucy's ass while eating her out, leaving a red mark and making the flesh jiggle. Lucy could not contain the uncontrollable writhing as her hips moved to grind into Erza's mouth, making the Titania's teeth brush painfully against her. The white hot pleasure soared to impossible heights when Erza buried her tongue inside of Lucy and spanked her again, ripping her name from her prey's throat. The sound of her name made her groan against her slit, making light vibrations that made Lucy see stars.

The blond whimpered when Erza removed her mouth from her heat, but the whine soon turned to a mewl of pleasure when Erza moved forward to grind her own heat against hers. Erza was already very wet from pleasuring Lucy and combined with Lucy's already drenched slit let their friction come more easily. Erza braced her hands on either side of Lucy's head while she rocked her hips into Lucy's. The younger wizard watched the older mage's face, mouth slightly open and her breathing coming in harsh pants and moaning every time they rubbed together in just the right way. Together they made a chorus of continuous moans with Lucy singing Erza's name over and over again knowing it did something to Erza herself, and Erza with her breathy "Oh, oh"s. Lucy pulled down Erza's head to kiss her, though somewhat sloppily in the midst of Erza's thrusting and rocking against her. And the both of them were breathing too hard to kiss properly or as deeply as they wanted to before Lucy orgasmed with a strangled cry. Erza followed soon after with her own quiet scream.

The Fairy Tail mages rested their foreheads together, Erza's entire weight resting between Lucy's legs. After a few minutes of rest they realized that breathing against each other did interesting things for their breasts. They kissed again, this time with uncontrollble animal wildness. Their lusts seemed only fueled and it was apparant they weren't finished with each other yet.

"LUCY! ME AND HAPPY FOUND A NEW JOB FOR US!" Natsu hollered as he busted through the door in his usual manner, flames spewing from his mouth in his excitement, Happy bounding in behind him with his usual 'AYE!' In but a moment a huge spear flew right by his face and embedded itself in the opposite wall, making Natsu freeze and blink in surprise. A thin trail of blood oozed down his cheek. In the next second Erza was in front of him ex-quipping into her Flame Empress armor and looking absolutely furious with his entrance.

"NATSU!" she practically roared, making Happy faint from fright and Natsu yelp.

"Erza?" Natsu sweat-dropped, wondering what he did this time to make Erza so mad.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU INTERRUPTED!" Erza exclaimed before she charged at the fire-user, the both of them flying out the door, Natsu's frightened yell still echoing in the room.

"Don't kill him!" Lucy called after them as she ran to the open door, still nude since she didn't have the ex-quipping abilities of her lover. She sighed at the way Erza reacted but she knew Natsu could handle himself. But part of her still hoped Erza taught him a bit of a lesson since she was also kinda ticked that her best friend managed to have the worst timing ever.

"So, you've decided to finally join me!" a voice said as a hand slapped Lucy on the shoulder in friendly camaderie, making the stellar spirit mage scream and punch out instinctively at the naked intruder. Gray landed on his rump with a grunt and Lucy kicked him onto his back.

"I'M NOT AN EXHIBITIONIST LIKE YOU!" she screamed at him, infuriated that he had sneaked into her house naked _again_, and even had the thought that she had decided to _join him_! She stomped off in a huff to the nearest room and slammed the door behind her. "AND PUT ON SOME FREAKING CLOTHES!" she added.

"Shit! Where are my clothes?" Gray exclaimed as he realized the obvious too late.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed as he regained conscious. Lucy face-palmed at the whole situation. The only thing she could do was hope that Erza came back and they could pick up where they left off. If they ever got some privacy, that is!


End file.
